Voice Like Tinted Glass
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: AJ Lee is dressed to the nines and is dropping jaws on all her ex 'onstage' boyfriends. She's only trying to get the GM position back and besides, somebody's waiting for her. ONE-SHOT


**A/N Bwahaha so this just popped into my brain when I heard my brother playing this song in his car. I mean, it's just so _fitting_.**

**Anyways, Stars involved: CM Punk, Kane, Daniel Brian, and John Cena. Divas involved: AJ Lee.**

**OC: Cullen Soren (my brother XD)**

**Any spelling mistakes come from my laughing while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my humor and a copy of Cake's song "Short Skirt/Long Jacket". Don't sue me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**I want a girl with a mind like a diamond**

**I want a girl who knows what's best**

**I want a girl with shoes that cut**

**And eyes that burn like cigarettes**

AJ Lee walked through the backstage area of the current arena the WWE had commandeered. The only thing on her mind right now was finding a way to get her GM back from that harpy, Vickie Geurrero. Honestly, she'd only been doing her job. April pulled up her hair into a ponytail, hoping it didn't look too messy. She was _trying_ to look business like, thank you very much, and having messy hair would not be conducive to getting her old 'job' back. Her skirt was a little short for her liking (well, not as short as her shorts) but she knew what Vince was like when it came to women. Not that she believed that's how you get a job! Because it's so not! But well, this is Vince McMahon…

As she walked past the catering area, she could feel eyes on her. There were and she knew exactly whom they belonged to. There was really no point in turning around. She did anyways. Daniel was standing by the vegetables, open-mouthed and…was that furious? Oh, she hoped he was mad. Really, that Vegan diet of his does horrible stuff for his blood pressure. Smiling smugly, she waved at him before passing along to Gorilla position. He didn't wave back. Whatever, he's dating Brie Bella anyways. Good luck to her.

**I want a girl with the right allocations**

**Who's fast and thorough**

**And sharp as a tack**

**She's playing with her jewelry**

**She's putting up her hair**

**She's touring the facility**

**And picking up slack**

She'd gained a lot of confidence since her storylines had gotten so involved. She hardly had time for her comic books and video games anymore. Thinking on that brought her to CM Punk. He'd been a really nice guy. All the hype in public wasn't true at all. He's pretty chilled out when you hang out with him. It's a shame she couldn't have _actually_ dated him. The kisses were nice though. Speaking of Punk, he was standing by curtain behind Gorilla Position, bouncing on the balls of his feet and rolling his wrists.

AJ smiled at him, waving one manicured hand. She really hadn't wanted to get her nails done. They just get broken and in the way. Punk gave a nod and small smirk. Well, that's probably as close to a smile as she'd get. Shrugging, she kept moving and flattened down her skirt. Okay, so maybe she'd gotten a little more than a smirk from him if the heat burning through her ass was anything to judge by. Well, at least he noticed she didn't have the body of a 12 year old anymore. Ha, it was too late anyways.

**I want a girl who gets up early**

**I want a girl who stays up late**

**I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity**

**Who uses a machete to cut through red tape**

**With fingernails that shine like justice**

**And a voice that is dark like tinted glass**

On the way to Vince's 'office' (she'd been very lucky he was actually on site), Kane was milling around. Ah, Glenn, he was such a gentle giant in reality. The Big Red Monster deal? It was all an act. Even his brother, Mark, better known as the Undertaker was a sweetheart. Strutting confidently as she passed others by, Kane pulled on her arm to get her attention. "AJ, what are you up to in such a nice outfit?" he asked politely. His voice isn't even rough or gravelly. It makes him much more approachable!

"I'm on my way to get the GM position back," she stated matter-of-factly. "I think its ridiculous that Vickie got the position back. And the way she trash talks me _and_ John outside the show is just…ugh," she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. Shaking her head, she straightened out her clothes and fixed her pearl necklace.

"I agree, she hasn't even picked up the whole Team HellNo thing. I swear, I'm going to make my _own_ storyline if you don't get the job back," Kane laughed. AJ really wished they were closer as friends, they'd have to go out to eat some time or get coffee. "Well, better not be late. We all know how Vince is about punctuality." AJ nodded and waved goodbye before continuing down the hall. She knocked on Vince's door and there was a gruff 'come in' from the other side.

**She is fast and thorough**

**And sharp as a tack**

**She's touring the facility**

**And picking up slack**

AJ sat down quickly in the chair across from Vince's desk. The man gave her the creeps but hey, she wants her job, so she waited for him to speak. "What can I do for you Miss Lee?" he asked, scribbling on some papers that were no doubt about the Tribute to the Troops this year.

"I would like my old job as General Manager back. I don't think Vickie is making the right decisions," She stated, taking off her glasses and hoping the rejection he'd be giving her would suck less if she couldn't actually see his reaction. She hadn't bothered with contacts. Vince stopped scribbling and leaned back in his chair. AJ couldn't help but think he looked a little like a shark and she was the bait. This led to thoughts about Finding Nemo but she cleared those away when her boss started talking. He motioned for her to go on (at least she could see his hands move…) and she took a deep breath.

"She's not bothering to work with any storyline other than mine and John Cena's. I mean, look at the Sheamus and Big Show angel. Where is that even going? Creative is just throwing random stuff out there! And Punk and Ryback? That entire angle is doing nothing but pissing off Punk and you know how he can be." Vince rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. They _all_ knew how Punk could be. "Not to mention Ryback has no technical skill in the ring. Throwing sofas at Miz, as funny as it is, is not a talent. It's roid rage." At some point her brain had decided she'd said enough but her mouth kept plowing on. She'd get in some serious trouble but sometimes you can't control that filter in your mind.

Vince didn't say much for a moment. Eventually he nodded, sitting forward and crossing his hands. "Alright, April, I think we can work on this issue. I've had a few discussions with Vickie already and you're right, there's not much going on. Nothing to keep the fans drawn in. I'll think it over." Taking that as a positive thing as well as a dismissal, AJ shook his hand and left his office.

**I want a girl with a smooth liquidation**

**I want a girl with good dividends**

**At Citibank we will meet accidentally**

**We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen**

As she walked back, letting her hair down (because headaches start with a bobby pin digging into your scalp), AJ passed one John Cena. He looked a little awkward just sitting around on a bench but he had his Ipod on so maybe it was an 'okay' kind of awkward? He seemed to glance up just as she was passing by and she grinned. He's a sweet guy too. Just…not her type, y'know? He's all 'I'm dedicated to my job and kids with cancer' while she'd more like 'I'm dedicated to video games and my dog'. Yeah, not a match made in heaven. Besides, the man was a little bad with relationships. Poor Elizabeth hadn't seen the divorce coming, either. He'd already moved on to Nikki Bella anyways. The whole roster knew he'd always had a thing for her. AJ just shrugged to herself; it's his life. John took his ear buds out, to be polite, and waved her over. "Hey, AJ, what's good with you?" Oh Lord, it's so awkward to speak to him outside of the ring. Cena may be the ultimate good guy but he's just…just odd.

"Getting my old job back, Johnny," she laughed before making a quick exit. She had somebody waiting for her anyways. She'd heard was cold outside, it is winter after all, and in this suit combo was going to freeze her little ass off. Maybe she should've stopped by her dressing room. Huffing at her own mistake, she turned on her heel and walked back towards the Diva's locker room. Well, this was going to be pleasant. Half of them truly disliked her. They could get over it though.

**She wants a car with a cupholder arm rest**

**She wants a car that will get her there**

**She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen**

**She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler La Baron**

"Hey, Wonder Woman," a voice called and AJ smiled. Standing outside the Diva's locker room was her boyfriend, Cullen Soren (if you make one reference to vampires, she will use her wrestling skills on you). Did you think she'd really date a co-worker? No way. This was her friend from back home. They'd met at another friend's college dorm party. She'd really have to thank Justin for introducing them. He was perfect for her: he loves dogs, video games, comic books, and a good tub of Rocky Road ice cream. Cullen held out her jacket and helped her slip it on.

"How'd you get my stuff, babe?" she asked, taking her purse from him. He grinned and scratched at his goatee.

"I may have had help from a certain Chick Buster."

"So Kaitlyn helped you?" AJ chuckled. They walked out of the building to the car they were sharing. He'd been on tour with her for a few weeks now, taking a break from the business he owned. Blacksmithing can get very tiring when you're making your very own Mass Effect style armor. Cullen laughed too as he held open her door to the car.

"Maybe. By the way, you look awesome. I love a girl in a short skirt and a long jacket."

AJ laughed.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I _had_ to use my brother in this one. He thinks AJ is super hot. Anyways, yay or nay? Good or terrible?**

**PS Did anybody else know that Cena and Nikki Bella are actually dating or whatever? And that Goatface and Brie are a thing? I had no idea!**

**R&R :)**


End file.
